


Ted's Knowledge

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: It was almost clear after 1x07 that Ted knows or at least suspects about Jasper and Eleanor so a fanfic written about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ted's Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: It’s been a few days since the King’s death and Jasper has stayed at the Palace to make sure Eleanor’s safe. Eleanor has let him stay in her room at night so long as no one else knows.

Eleanor sat up right in bed at the sound of the hard knocking on her door.

‘Jasper,’ she whispered as loudly as she could to try and get his attention while not alerting the person outside her room to his presence. To her relief she only had to say his name once before he also bolted upright on the sofa, his eyes opening immediately.   
The next events happened so fast that they left Eleanor bewildered and it took her a moment to focus. Jasper had leapt from the sofa and ran faster than she had ever seen him move before into her closet, grabbing his discarded clothes on the way. To her surprise however, he had not made a single noise as he had bolted out of sight and she was immediately reminded of the time he had silently disappeared from her bed.

Clearly getting impatient Eleanor heard her guest give one more loud knock before her doors were opening, despite her unresponsiveness. She found that she was holding her breath as she watched her doors open but let it go quickly when she saw that it was Liam entering her room and not her mother.

‘Liam?’ she asked in surprise, confused as to his early morning visit.

‘So you are here, why were you ignoring me?’ Liam asked her in confusion.

‘Sorry, I thought it might have been mum and I can’t deal with her so early in the morning,’ Eleanor told him, stretching under the covers.

She paused when she heard Liam’s soft chuckle and met his gaze. ‘Do you know what time it is?’ Liam asked her with a smile. When she didn’t reply he shook his head gently and told her, ‘it’s nearly half past 11, not exactly early anymore.’

Eyes widening Eleanor reached for her phone and saw that he was right, her phone screen showing that it was in fact 11:22am. Before she had time to react however another figure had appeared behind Liam. Greeting Liam with a smile he addressed Eleanor, ‘Good morning your highness. I’m looking for Jasper Frost, have you seen him?’

Stiffening Eleanor shook her head as she stared at the head of security, lifting her chin in defence. ‘No, I haven’t seen him,’ she lied to Ted in a stern voice. Narrowing her eyes she watched as Ted glanced around her room, his eyes resting on the covers messily laid across her sofa. ‘Do you need anything else?’ she asked him icily.

‘No, nothing else. Sorry for disturbing you,’ Ted replied, bowing to Eleanor and her brother as he backed out of the room and began making his way down the corridor.

Anxious to get Liam out of the room Eleanor turned to face her brother. ‘How about I get dressed and then I’ll come and find you?’ she told him with a stiff smile.

Hearing her bedroom doors close with a soft thud Jasper pushed open the faux wardrobe door to her closet and stepped out into Eleanor’s bedroom. Smirking at Eleanor, still sat in her bed with the covers wrapped around her, he drawled, ‘well that was close.’

Pulling a face at Jasper she replied coolly, ‘well obviously.’

‘I best go find Ted before he starts snooping around,’ Jasper told Eleanor, sensing her annoyance and trying to diffuse the situation. Just as he was about to leave he caught the sight of Eleanor delicately biting on her lip, worry etched across her pale face.

Making his way towards the bed he leant down towards her and lightly ran a hand across her cheek. ‘Don’t worry,’ he whispered to her in a reassuring voice.

Eleanor was shocked by Jasper’s gentle gesture, something he had never done before, and she was even more shocked by how much calmer he made her feel. Seeing Eleanor’s wide, surprised eyes and getting the wrong idea Jasper backed away suddenly, averting his gaze. ‘I’ll see you later,’ he murmured as he left the room, feeling stupid for expecting Eleanor to be reassured by anything he said.

Less than 5 minutes later he was stood in the Elevator on the way up to the Pryce apartment, feeling tense. When the lift doors finally opened he was surprised to find Ted stood leaning on the front of his desk, staring in his direction as if he had been waiting for his arrival.

Feeling self-conscious for a moment Jasper cleared his throat briefly before taking a small step out of the elevator. ‘I’ve been told you have been looking for me?’ Jasper asked Ted, meeting his gaze.

‘Eleanor told you that, I presume?’ Ted asked him sarcastically.

Jasper tried to hide his surprise at Ted’s cold tone, bristling at the hidden meaning behind his words. ‘Maybe,’ Jasper replied in a flat tone that he hoped wouldn’t give anything away.

‘Or did you hear me ask her yourself?’ Ted questioned, rising an eyebrow in suspicion.

Stiffening Jasper rose in chin in defence, ‘I don’t know what you mean,’ he lied.

Straightening up from the desk Ted moved so he was facing Jasper straight on. ‘I saw your little make shift bed on her sofa, where were you hiding? The bathroom? The closet?’  
Jaw clenched Jasper simply stared at his former boss, unsure of how to respond and deciding silence was probably his best option.

‘I’m the King’s head of security, as I have reminded you before. I know exactly who is within the palace walls at all times and you haven’t left the grounds since the King’s death.’ Ted told him after a few moments of silence. Sensing Jasper’s discomfort Ted smirked, ‘I guess I should be relieved you aren’t sleeping in the Princess’s bed anymore though, right?’

This time Jasper was unable to keep the shock from his face and he had to avert his gaze from Ted’s, embarrassed. ‘Why didn’t you say anything before?’ Jasper asked Ted quietly.

‘Because Eleanor is a very strong woman who is more than capable of looking after herself and I didn’t deem her to be in any danger,’ Ted told Jasper honestly. ‘Was I wrong?’

Shaking his head firmly Jasper replied instantly, ‘I will do anything to make sure Eleanor is safe and happy. I will protect her with my life,’ he stated, repeating his earlier words.

Ted smiled at Jasper’s passionate response and began making his way around his desk. ‘So I’m guessing you would like your job back?’ he asked Jasper in a warmer tone.  
Confused for a second Jasper ran a hand across the back of his neck nervously. ‘I don’t expect anything. To be honest I was surprised you hired me in the first place seen as though you knew about my past.’

‘My job is to protect the Royal family and to ensure that they are as safe from danger as possible. The only thing that concerns me is that you can do your job well and efficiently. I’ve told you before that your parent’s lifestyle is of no interest to me so long as you don’t follow in their footsteps.’ Ted watched as Jasper’s eyes widened in surprise and asked him again, ‘so do you want your job back or not?’

‘Yes, of course!’ Jasper responded fiercely.

‘Unless of course your feelings may cloud your judgement?’

‘My feelings simply increase the intensity of my need to keep Eleanor safe,’ Jasper murmured quietly, uncomfortable with having to reveal such intimate information.

‘Very well then, the job is yours,’ Ted told Jasper, stepping forward to shake Jasper’s hand with a smile. ‘But remember, if things get out of hand I can fire you instantly.’

Eleanor sat before her brother, trying to concentrate on what he was saying but struggling immensely. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Jasper and Ted and what was happening between them. Jasper had been gone for nearly 3 hours and images of both of them locked I a fierce battle had been formulating in her head ever since.

Blinking to try and clear her head Eleanor nodded at her brother to make her seem interested and reached for her drink. As she began lifting her glass to her lips she caught sight of movement out of the corner of her eye and glanced towards the door to see Jasper talking to her new bodyguard. To her surprise he had changed out of his casual jumper and jeans and was now in one of his usual suits.

‘I’m sorry Liam, can you just give me a minute?’ she asked her brother, not even waiting for his response before she stood and made her way towards Jasper. Just as she approached him her new bodyguard began walking away as Jasper moved to stand in his now vacant space.

‘What’s going on?’ Eleanor asked when she reached him, confused by his serious stance and expression.

‘He’s been reassigned,’ Jasper told Eleanor, keeping his gaze forward.

As her mind slowly began catching up Eleanor rose her eyebrows, ‘oh really?’

Smirking back at her Jasper gave a mock bow, ‘say hello to your new bodyguard,’ Jasper drawled. ‘Or should that be welcome back?’

Returning the smirk Eleanor met his gaze, ‘back to protect my body Jasper?’ she asked. ‘Or to try and blackmail me again?’

‘Whichever you’d prefer Princess,’ Jasper murmured.

‘I think I’d probably prefer it if we just stuck with the first option this time,’ Eleanor replied. Giving him one last look she turned to walk back to her brother.

‘We’ll see princess,’ Jasper replied to her back, missing the way she had to close her eyes briefly to try and supress her desire.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
